


20 Seconds

by frysfan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: BoyxBoy, Love, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frysfan/pseuds/frysfan
Summary: Holding someone for 20 seconds has the same effects as taking an antidepressant as proven by science. Yuma and Yuya do just that.





	20 Seconds

Yuya stood by the sink washing dishes. He was sad. It didn't matter the reason. Yuma came in the room and said hello. Yuya replied with a simple 'hi' then turned back to his job. 

 

Yuma noticed something was wrong.

 

While Yuya was distracted Yuma came from behind wrapping his arms around his middle in a tight hug. Yuya gasped..then smiled. When the last of the dishes were finished and Yuya dried his hands he tried to push Yuma away. But Yuma stayed.

 

"20 Seconds."

 

"Yuma!"

 

"20 seconds Yuya!"

 

He stayed and tenderly hugged back. Both felt better afterward.

 

************************

 

Yuma sat on the couch. The tv was there but he didn't feel like watching it. His face rested on his hand as he stared at the wall. Yuya came in and found him like this. He frowned.

 

Yuma felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders. Yuma gasped and looked at him. Yuya smiled. "20 second Yuma."

 

Yuma looked at him for a moment before it clicked. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the hug.

 

******************************

 

They lay in bed, asleep, curled up into each other. Yuma's face was under Yuya's chin his arms wrapped around him like a child holds their stuffed bear. Yuya, his chin resting on Yuma's head, slept soundly arms wrapped around his back.

 

Yuya was the first to wake. He felt Yuma's hair in his face, the smell of his shampoo filling his nostrils. Also the bit of sweat. Yuya breathed softly hearing Yuma snore just as underneath him. He held the youth to him rubbing his nose in his hair for a second then kissing his temple. He heard Yuma moan lightly. "Yuya.." He smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer.

 

"Yuma-kun." Yuya responded by stroking his head. The younger one squirmed in his arms face rubbing against his chest... He thought he heard him chuckle.

 

Yuya kissed his head again. This is what got Yuma to fully wake. He remembered then snuggling into Yuya's warmth the night before which explains his face in his chest. Yuma smiled and in a playful but alerting fashion he lightly scratched his back and told him good morning. Yuya responded back.

 

"How are you right now?"

 

"Good. More than good. I've got you here with me."

 

Yuma chuckled. "I'm glad. I'm happy to always have you with me."

 

"I'm glad. I don't ever want to let you go Yuma."

 

"Then don't." Yuya listened. Nothing came. Then he felt Yuma wrap his arms tighter around him. "20 seconds Yuya."

 

Is he serious? "Yuma. We held each other all night."

 

"20 seconds more! Come on, just a little longer! It will make you feel better I promise!"

 

"But-" He stopped. Yuya decided to hold him tighter too. Well, a bit longer wouldn't hurt. Besides they had all morning.

 

Stupid bonding chemical.

 


End file.
